telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Carita de ángel
"Carita de ángel" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Nicandro Díaz González for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1973 Argentine telenovela 'Papá corazón' written by Kary Fajer, Alberto Gómez, Rosario Velicia and Ricardo Tejeda. The main stars are Daniela Aedo, Lisette Morelos and Miguel de León. Synopsis Dulce Maria is a sweet 5-year-old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings. After the death of her mother, her father Luciano Larios, sinks into depression and moves abroad for a few years, leaving his daughter and loved ones behind. He enrolls Dulce Maria in a Catholic boarding school for girls called "Reina de America" to be taken care of by the nuns there, as well as being taken care of by her uncle Gabriel, who is a priest. The only relative that visits her is her Aunt Estefania, whom she affectionately called "Tia Pelucas" because she wears a large and varied set of colorful wigs, instead of showing her real hair. The nuns, for the most part, worship and love Dulce María, in particular Sisters Cecilia and Fortunata, who are her accomplices in all her funny antics that are also allowed by the tender and kind headmistress Mother Superior, who is always aware of the responsibility and discipline that must be met; while showing concern and great heart for the welfare of all those around her. Dulce Maria also has a secret place in the school known as "The old little room." There, her playful imagination comes to life, where she speaks with her mother Angelica, who dispenses advice to her and tells her wonderful stories. Things brighten up for Dulce Maria when after a two-year absence, Luciano announces his return to Mexico. But the initial joy fades when her dad arrives with Nicole, a domineering and self-centered woman who is also Luciano's fiancée. Her only reason for being with Luciano is for his money and she sees Dulce Maria as a mere nuisance. Her plan is to get Luciano's daughter out of her way so she can have him all to herself. Sensing that her father will not be happy being married to Nicole, and not wanting to lose her father's affection, Dulce Maria sets out to end the relationship and make her father notice Sister Cecilia, who is more of a mother figure than Nicole. Luciano slowly realizes that he does not love Nicole, while at the same time, feels a growing attraction to Cecilia. She, in turn, realizes that her religious vocation begins to waver once she realizes that she is in love with Luciano and must decide whether to take her religious vows or give them up and listen to her heart. Trivia * Final telenovela for Argentine actress Libertad Lamarque who passed away on December 12, 2000. Veteran actress Silvia Pinal was brought as her replacement on the show. The show aired a special dedication to Libertad Lamarque on January 8, 2001. * The show went on a temporary hiatus during the holidays. Short children's telenovela 'Rayito de luz' was shown for 4 weeks in Carita's 4:00 PM time-slot during that time. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Papá corazón', 1973 Argentine telenovela, starring Andrea del Boca. * 'Mundo de juguete', 1974 Mexican telenovela, starring Graciela Mauri, Ricardo Blume and Sara García. * 'Papai coração', 1976 Brazilian telenovela, starring Narjara Turetta, Paulo Goulart and Selma Egrei. * 'Mundo de muñeca', 1986 Argentine telenovela, starring Analia Castro. * 'Papá del corazón', 2008 Paraguayan telenovela, starring Paola Maltese. * 'Carinha de anjo', 2016 Brazilian telenovela, starring Lorena Queiroz, Carlo Porto and Bia Arantes. Category:2000 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas